Spider-Man: Animated Series: At War
by Darth Saevus
Summary: This basically continues The Animated Series of Spider-Man(90's version). So, wait to be a mesh-up of many other comics too.
1. TAS - Spider-Man: Of Love And Devils

Spider-Man: The Animated Series: At War

*SPIDER-MAN INTRO*

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

EPISODE I

OF LOVE AND DEVILS

Peter Parker stands next to Madame Web: Madame Web – where are we going?

Madame Web opens a portal: You will see.

Lights flash in Spider-Man's eyes

Spider-Man: Oh, the light – so intense…

Spider-Man opens his eyes and looks around: Holy J.J! What is this dark place?

Madame Web: The Negative Zone.

Spider-Man: I've heard that name before – from Mister Fantastic. They told me a few tips: like the fact there is a very dangerous guy called Annihilus. I also heard he doesn't like intruders.

Madame Web: Calm down, Spider-Man. If the dark lord will not notice our presence – all shall be fine.

Madame Web drains a small quantity of negative energy and directs it at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: What did you do?

Madame Web: I have shrouded in the 'fabric' of this world – you could say – like a chameleon.

Spider-Man: Hey – did you just make a reference?

Madame Web: Look, you know well that I cannot handle everything to you. I am merely a guide commissioned by The One Above All.

Spider-Man: But how will I find Mary Jane, Madame?

Madame Web: Heed this well – he does fly and is mad – he is the masked devil.

Spider-Man: Devil

What?

Madame

Madame Web disappears in a bright flash of light

Spider-Man sighs: That's just great. Another Solo mission. Well – you know how they say – don't tell me the odds.

Spider-Man wanders throughout the Negative Zone alone when a pair of men, dressed in black armors, point guns at him

Spider-Man: My spider sense is tingling!

HOLD ON THERE! Identify yourself!

Spider-Man turns around with his arms raised in the air: Uh, my name is Spider-Man – and I am your friendly neighbor.

We don't know you.

Spider-Man: Alright, alright. I have come here to save my wife – Mary Jane.

One of the three strangers removes his mask off

Spider-Man: Jonah Jameson – you – a soldier? Now that's something.

Jonah Jameson: I presume you are already familiar with me on your Earth.

Spider-Man: You could say that. In my world you are a guy who wants to put me behind bars.

Jonah Jameson: Your introduction is understood, Spider-Man. Man, leave your weapons down.

Spider-Man: But, I guess you all Jamesons sound the same in every universe.

Which are you, by the way?

Jonah Jameson puts his mask on: That's a story for another time – now we must hurry – before Annihilus' forces find us.

Spider-Man: In a flash.

Spider-Man enters a huge place called the Combat Area where there is a deserted shooting range

Spider-Man: And they say S.H.I.E.L.D is big. Woah. Would you like at all of this?

Jonah Jameson approaches an office sealed by a metallic door

Jonah Jameson: Rest of you – leave – Spider-Man is with me.

YES SIR!

Jonah Jameson opens the door pressing 0, 6, 6, 6, 10

Jonah Jameson: Sir, we found a stranger – possibly a breacher. He wishes to talk to you.

Ok, you are free to leave, amigo.

Jonah Jameson: Yes, sir.

The figure turns his white chair towards Spider-Man: Hello there.

Spider-Man is shocked: Holy Mac Donald Gargan!

Mac Gargan is puzzled: Should I be laughing at this, mister Spider-Man?

Spider-Man coughs: Ahem, sorry, for that. It's just that – in my world – you are a criminal. That's all.

Mac Gargan gives no sign of emotion: Ah – I see the cause of your sudden reaction.

Spider-Man giggles: Well – one thing is sure – you are pretty smart. But if one thing you have in common – that is your big body.

Mac Gargan sighs: It was not at all my intention. I just had bad luck.

Mac Gargan has flashbacks

You see, Spider. In my world – which is the 3997 Earth – I wanted to be a hero. So, I used my knowledge given from God to create a battlesuit. And – so – I decided to choose the Scorpion as icon – for it is fast and a lethal protector.

But what to see – I chased a couple of super villains – and I fell into a trap.

Literally.

I fell into a radioactive container and the suit became integrated in my body anatomy. I cannot even take it off for more than a day – because I would die.

Spider-Man: That's a rough story. Especially the one with the container – I knew I heard that story before somewhere. At the tv - maybe?

Spider-Man: And who was the guilty? Did you catch them?

Mac Gargan: They escaped. But they were caught many years ago. Then, I realized the leader of their band was called – Harry Osborn.

Mac Gargan's flashbacks end

Spider-Man: Oh, god. Not another evil Osborn.

Mac Gargan: Uhm

Yes.

Spider-Man places his hands on Mac Gargan's table: Look, mister Donald. I love Mary Jane – she is the heart of my soul. Do you know where she may be?

Mac Gargan: It would be useful if I could find out how she looks like, you know. – Gargan says seriously.

Spider-Man shows them a photo with her: I knew it would come in handy. And so it did.

Mac Gargan takes the photo and looks more carefully at the girl: Yes, I know her. I saw her when one weird green looking breacher arrived here through a portal.

Spider-Man: _The Green Goblin! He must have Mary Jane. He knows where she is!_

Spider-Man: So – where is she?

Mac Gargan: In the same place where we want to escape.

The Dark Fortress of Annihilus – a place with great number of portals that make pathway to countless worlds and civilizations.

If you help us – we help you. A guy with your abilities and sass would be quite useful. – Gargan smiles at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man shakes hands with Mac Gargan: Deal, Scorpy!

Mac Gargan: Good that you say – it's time to suit on.

GIDEON!

An A.I's human holographic interface appears before Spider-Man's eyes

Spider-Man: Woah! An artificial intelligence.

Mac Gargan: It's high time we stang!

A secret compartment reveals Mac Gargan's green Scorpion suit

Mac Gargan takes it on

Scorpion readies his fists: Now – we've got hard work to do.

Scorpion leads Spider-Man at the Headquarters

Scorpion: Apologize for my bad manners, Spider-Man. Let me introduce you to us:

Earth 290 Jonah Jameson, Earth 980 Badstone and Shocker.

Spider-Man: Well, except J.J – all of you are bad guys in my universe. And you are called Tombstone in my world, Badstone. But – whatever – let's get ready to more serious business.

Spider-Man: So how do we help you go home and save my wife?

Scorpion presses a button and a holographic map appears on table: This is the Dark Fortress – and inside it there is small compartment of portals. All we need to so is – get there and be done with it.

Spider-Man coughs: M.J – big boy.

Scorpion: Oh, yes. So rude of me. In fact you're lucky, Spider-Man. The Prison Room is next to the Portal Area.

All we have to do is to infiltrate the Dark Fortress and escape unnoticed.

Spider-Man: Easy for you – hard for me.

Scorpion indicates on the map what everyone has to do: Jonah – you go with Spider-Man to save mistress Mary Jane. Badstone – you will make sure to set bombs on the portals and destroy them after we have escaped. I and Shocker will serve as distraction.

Spider-Man: That was deep, Gargan. Very deep…

Scorpion: We don't have time to waste. Let's go.

Scorpion grabs a Dark Fortress guard with his tail and hits him by the wall and grabs his body. The other guard notices and runs in that direction. Spider-Man webs him and pins him down.

Spider-Man: If you got any idea of what I am talking about. Then – you should tell me everything you know.

The strange creature hisses and tells Spider-Man nothing.

Spider-Man: Oh, it's useless.

Scorpion puts his hand over Spider-Man's right shoulder: No need to be hopeless, friend. We understand their language due to our translators stored in our heads.

Spider-Man: Really? And what did he say?

Scorpion: He said we are lucky – a celebration is taking place now. One where the citizens of this world drunk themselves in the glory of Annihilus.

Jonah Jameson: Sir, I suggest to hurry.

Scorpion: You are right, mister Jameson. It's imperative we complete our missions.

Spider-Man: Couldn't say it any better.

Scorpion silently opens the doors of the Dark Fortress: It's clear.

Spider-Man: Gotta confess – I thought you would break it.

Scorpion sighs: I know my counterpart of your Earth is a criminal. But – please – stop comparing me to him. I hate people comparing me to others.

Spider-Man: Ok. Scorpy. Point of view taken in the dex.

Badstone and Shocker hear footsteps

You hear that, boss? – Shocker looks forward.

Badstone hides in the darkness of the hall and assaults the four guards by lifting them up and pinning them down.

Badstone: Path's clear.

Shocker: Thanks, Badstone. You spared me of using my shock-busters.

Spider-Man and the others encounter a fork in the road.

Spider-Man: Lead the way, gentlemen.

Scorpion points to the left side: That's the Portal Room. This is our way home. Guys – go – and never return here. I have to help Spider-Man.

Jonah Jameson: Sir – you are our leader – we cannot go.

Not without you.

Scorpion: That's an order, soldier!

Jonah Jameson: Yes, sir!

Scorpion: Now go!

Jonah Jameson, Shocker and Badstone disappear in the darkness – Spider-Man and Scorpion take the right way.

Scorpion: C'mon – we don't have much time. We gotta save your lover.

Spider-Man: You could have run with them. Why are you doing this? I don't need a portal. I have other means for –

oh, wait. Maybe, I don't. And that's why you are here.

Scorpion: I know how it's like to lose someone you once loved. And I don't want you to go through that for an eternity of hell.

Spider-Man is speechless: Uh – well – uh.

Scorpion: I get to enter in the Dark Fortress and help my friends to go home – and also shut your mouth. Now – that's a win in my book.

Spider-Man chuckles: C'mon – shut up. That's not true.

Scorpion assumes his serious mood again: Now – let's go.

Spider-Man and Scorpion stand next to the Prison Room's door.

Spider-Man approaches the door and tries to hack it – but he can't.

Spider-Man: Oh, yeah. I forgot – you know how things work around here.

Scorpion goes a few meters backwards.

Spider-Man: What are you doing?

Scorpion: I am doing this!

Scorpion blasts the door with his battlesuit

Scorpion: Surprise!

Spider-Man enters inside: And, I thought you were a calm guy.

Scorpion: We fight when we must. And now it's time we do just that! – Gargan grins.

Spider-Man: Now, that's the Gargan I know and love! Let's show 'em, Scorpy.

Scorpion lashes at the Dark Fortress Guards and hits them with his tail.

Spider-Man web-shoots one and pulls him towards him only to throw him in the others to pin them down.

Other Dark Fortress Guards arrive – but Scorpion jumps at them and uses his fists and kicks to hit them in the heads or their belly.

Spider-Man web-slings and throws in them with web-balls.

Spider-Man slams the last one by a wall

Spider-Man: That's all for today. I guess.

You know how they say – one alien away – keeps the UFO doctor away.

Peter Parker – is that you?

Spider-Man: Mary Jane? Where are you?

Scorpion notices her: She is beneath us.

Spider-Man wants to open the trap – but Scorpion gently pushes him away: Allow me.

Scorpion shreds to pieces the trap and takes out Mary Jane with his tail

Scorpion: There ya go, lady.

Spider-Man looks in Mary Jane's eyes: M.J – is it really you?

Mary Jane hugs him: Yes! Tiger. Yes… - Mary Jane starts to cry

Scorpion starts to cry too.

Spider-Man: Gargan – are you crying?

Scorpion: Oh, sorry. It's just that –

I love emotional moments like this one.

It makes me feel

Happy. You know.

Spider-Man: Now all that matters is that we are back together. Scorpion – now let's go home.

Mary Jane: Yes. Let's go home.

Suddenly, Spider-Man's awareness goes on: My spider sense is tingling. Something is happening!

Scorpion sees a pumpkin: What is this thing?

Spider-Man: No, Gargan! It's gonna blow off!

Scorpion: 'Blow off'!? Oh, sh

Spider-Man evades the explosion but Scorpion receives its full blast.

Spider-Man checks Mary Jane: M.J – are you alright?

Mary Jane is in his arms: I guess so.

Spider-Man: Do you think – you can get up?

Mary Jane: Yeah.

Mary Jane gets up.

Spider-Man: Pumpkins and you, that means

ME!

Spider-Man looks at the Green Goblin: OSBORN!

Green Goblin: Don't you want to say – your little green friend? – he grins

Spider-Man web-pulls off an alien blaster and gives it to Mary Jane.

Spider-Man: Time's critical. Take this weapon and shoot everything that is not friendly. Our Negative Zone friends cleaned this place. So you should not have any problem. Meanwhile – I shall deal with this bastard myself.

Spider-Man waves at her: Now – go!

Mary Jane: Kick his ass, tiger.

Spider-Man: How did you escape?

Green Goblin: Actually very simple – when that huge moron disabled your girlfriend's laser field – the surge was so powerful it disabled my cell's laser field too.

Spider-Man: You won't gonna leave this place alive. If I am going down – you are going down with me.

Green Goblin speaks - surrounded in the light of flames: Oh, I don't think so. – he laughs and throws another pumpkin.

Spider-Man evades it but Green Goblin cuts his webbing with his laser eyes.

Green Goblin: I have stolen some of their technology before they trapped me here. Do you like my new gadgets?

Spider-Man: It turned you into a greater troll – I suppose.

Green Goblin laughs and shoots Spider-Man with a wave blast – slamming him by the wall.

Spider-Man gasps: Oh, god. It felt like a normal day with Rhino. And I don't like these days at all.

Green Goblin approached Spider-Man and put his right foot on his chest

Green Goblin: Right now – I am thinking if I should kill you or let you in Annihilus' hands and rot in this cage as I did so many years! Years, Parker! And all because of you!

The entire world was going to die because of you! And they will die when I return home. – he laughs.

A huge figure is behind Green Goblin and he sees Scorpion.

Scorpion: I'm gonna crush you!

Scorpion squeezes him: Don't worry – I'll take out all that narcissism out of you with a bear hug!

A Dark Fortress Guard fires in Scorpion's back which hurls them both across the room.

Spider-Man gets up and Green Goblin flees the scene of battle.

Spider-Man assists Scorpion: Let's kick their butts, Gargan, for one last time – and go home.

Scorpion: There are too many of them, Spider-Man. One must sacrifice.

Now go!

Spider-Man: We went through this together, Gargan. There's no way you could make me change my mind.

Scorpion: You have everything. I don't have anything anymore – except friends. And that's the only thing it is worth it dying for. Now go!

Spider-Man: This isn't over, Gargan. I'll come to rescue you.

Scorpion turned his head at him: I know you will. Now go: the Scorpion must sting.

Spider-Man: Farewell, Mac Gargan.

A huge robotic guard appears – ready to challenge Scorpion:

What are you?

Scorpion: A real hero – you freak!

Scorpions lashes at it with a smile on his face

Spider-Man closes the door by jamming it and heads to the Portal Room using the vents.

Mary Jane runs through the dark halls chased by a few Dark Fortress Guards and evades their laser bolts hiding behind a wall.

Mary Jane shoots in them too: Just – leave me alone!

Spider-Man breaks in and webs them up.

Spider-Man: Just like a prince.

Mary Jane: Peter, you are ok? What about your friend?

Spider-Man looks at the darkness of the hall: He

he decided to sacrifice himself and put us all above him. Even if it meant his death. And I cannot have that edged on my brain. You know I shall come back for him.

Mary Jane gives him a faint smile: I know you will, tiger.

Spider-Man: Now – let's go.

Spider-Man and Mary Jane entered the Portal Room – only to find out that they are there.

Spider-Man: M.J –

he takes out a pen from his pockets and writes his Earth coordinates: M.J this is the address of our Earth.

What you have to do is to go and tap these numbers on the portal there.

Mary Jane: Got it, boss.

Spider-Man: Let me make it easy for you.

Spider-Man web-swings with M.J at the portal and she opens it.

Spider-Man: Now – go. I will arrive in a few moments after I make sure these guys go home too.

Mary Jane says nothing and enters the portal.

Spider-Man joins their fight: Did – I miss anything, guys?

Jonah Jameson: If by that - you mean a lot of headache. Then, yes.

Shocker: Where is our boss, Gargan?

Spider-Man: Sorry – he

was a hero.

Jonah Jameson: That means he is dead already.

Spider-Man: Hey, hey – don't give up on hope, man. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. When all this mess is over and my Earth is safe for a few good months – I shall return.

Badstone takes one Dark Fortress Guard by the neck and throws him in the air: Count on me.

Shocker fires: Me too.

Jonah Jameson fires with accuracy: Out of the question, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man web-shoots one in his eyes: Are the bombs set, Badstone?

Badstone: Last one.

Done.

Shocker: Now, I guess it'd be the time to get the hell out of here.

Spider-Man: Hurry up, everyone to his portal.

Jonah Jameson: I am coming home, Joanna, my daughter.

Badstone: Your brother is here, Joseph.

Shocker: I guess – it's time to make a change in my life.

Spider-Man: Mary Jane – here I come!

The entire room explodes and the portals are destroyed.

Spider-Man: Oh, god. That hurt.

But – at least we're together again.

Mary Jane: I am just wondering, Pete…

Spider-Man: What?

Mary Jane: How are we gonna explain Aunt May and my aunt Anna about all this?

Spider-Man: Good point. Let me think about it, M.J. I think I just know exactly what needs to be done.

It is midnight.

There is an intense laughter of madness in the gloom of night. And a black wormhole opens with the Green Goblin on his glider.

Green Goblin: I AM BACK, Spider-Man!

Green Goblin approaches the screen

Green Goblin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CLOSING CREDITS


	2. TAS - Spider-Man: My Bride is in Danger

Spider-Man: The Animated Series: At War

*SPIDER-MAN INTRO*

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

EPISODE 2

MY BRIDE IS IN DANGER

Peter Parker and Mary Jane stand together next to Aunts May and Anna – all of them sitting on the couch.

"Mary Jane – you know how much I have been mourning you? What happened?"

Peter wants to explain but Mary Jane steps in: "Let me, Pete."

Aunt Anna waits for the answer.

"So – here it is, Aunt Anna. When that flying monster Green Goblin kidnapped me. Spider-Man fought him – trying to save my life.", Peter listens to her explanation and at no moment does he interfere, "But it just…happened, you know. Spider-Man defeated the Green Goblin – and both of us were swallowed by a black vortex."

Aunt May gives a shocked face: "Dear, that must have been horrible!"

Mary Jane nods.

"And that was not all. Soon, I found myself in another world – a very bad world. I spent some good years there relative to this universe. Five – ten? I don't know."

Aunt Anna wants to know more: "Go on."

Mary Jane stands up: "Just when I thought all was over. Spider-Man came and rescued me."

Aunt Anna scoffs: "Why didn't he do it the moment you were gone?!"

Mary Jane sighs: "Aunt Anna – please. How could he? I didn't know where I was. So, how could Spider-Man know?"

Aunt Anna stands up: "Alright, alright. I understand your point of view. I shall reconsider my opinion about this entire situation."

"Now, if you will excuse me all – what do you say if we give a small party? Just we and those close to us.", Aunt Anna smiles.

Peter Parker: " _Aunt Anna – a party? Really? I can't wait to see how that happens."_

Peter Parker: "Sure thing, madam Watson."

Both – Peter and Mary Jane stand up and talk in private.

Mary Jane: "So what should we do now?"

Peter Parker: "For now, go stay a little while with your Aunt. She's been torn apart since the last time she has seen you."

Mary Jane: "I guess – one or two months are enough. What do you say?"

Peter gives a faint laughter: "Just that? Your aunt needs at least one year. Besides that: you know she kind of hates me. Last thing to her is to see you spending more time with me than her."

Mary Jane kisses Peter: "Whatever you say, tiger."

Mary Jane and Aunt Anna leave the house with Mary Jane waving at him.

Mary Jane: "See you later, Pete."

Peter Parker waves too: "You too, Mary Jane."

" _You too."_

Away from Peter Parker's house, Green Goblin is flying on his purple glider laughing. Green Goblin is getting near OsCorp Industries.

At OsCorp Industries – Green Goblin notices four ATs loaded with OsCorp tech-devices.

Green Goblin lowers the glider to the ground and gets off it.

Green Goblin gives a surprised face: "What is happening here?"

Green Goblin takes his mask off: "Why my technology is being stolen? And why is the facility a total waste?!"

Green Goblin hears footsteps and puts his mask on.

Five thugs come out of nowhere at the ATs: "Tell boss that's the last load. We are good as gone."

The thugs hear a mad laughter.

One thug: "What the"

Second thug: "You hear that?"

Green Goblin grabs the first thug by his back and holds him in the air: Well, well – what do we have here. Petty, wretched, miserable, scum, robbing me!"

Third thug: "Oh, hell! Is the bad goblin."

Green Goblin gets angry: "For you: Green Goblin, you wretch!"

First thug: "Oh, please, don't do me anything bad. I'll just go and never see me again. Like never."

Green Goblin gives a faint evil laughter: "That'd be too easy, thief. Let's just have some fun instead!"

Green Goblin throws the first thug in the other two: "Hahahahahaha!"

Green Goblin throws a pumpkin in them.

First thug: "I saw what they do. Blow off. Cover!"

The blast hurled them in the air and they collide with the ground and die a quick death.

Inside OsCorp Industries – a man named Flint Marko is next to ten thugs.

Flint Marko: "Did you hear that?"

The thugs nod.

Flint Marko: "Let's go out and check!"

Before leaving the room – the Green Goblin breaks in.

Green Goblin: "Any welcome, thieves!?"

Flint Marko sees Green Goblin and tries to shoot him but Green Goblin evades his shots and throws with pumpkins.

Green Goblin: "You – all violated my sanctuary with your petty business.

NOW DIE!"

Green Goblin laughs.

Most of the room gets destroyed. And only Flint Marko escapes alive.

Green Goblin: "Where are you goin', mister thief?"

Flint Marko: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Green Goblin catches him by his t-shirt and flies with him at a room - sealed with huge doors – called 'The Matter Room'.

Green Goblin opens the doors through his suit and takes Flint Marko next to a big glass cage.

Green Goblin opens the door and throws Flint Marko in there.

Flint Marko: "What is this place?"

Green Goblin: "This is the 'The Matter Room' – a place where my former scientist employees were trying to combine biological D.N.A with dead matter such as – water, fire, wind

and sand!", Green Goblin says it with a smile on his face.

Flint Marko: "What are you going to do to me?"

Green Goblin: "Well – it never went as a complete mission. So – I guess you shall be turned into dust."

Flint Marko hits the glass cage: "Lemme out – you freak!"

Green Goblin: "You should have thought twice before trying to rob this facility – thug!"

Flint Marko: "My daughter is sick. I don't have enough money. I had no choice."

Green Goblin: "Well, that's too bad mister Thief. Now she is going to miss daddy"

Green Goblin pushes a red button and a large quantity of sand pours in the glass cage, "for an eternity!"

Flint Marko hits the glass stronger than before!

"Leave me out! Now!"

Green Goblin activates the Gamma Ray Gun and a green beam of light touches the sand in the glass cage.

The sand forms around Flint Marko and it slowly turns him into sand.

Flint Marko: "Penny

Penn

Y!"

Green Goblin laughs: "HAHAHAHA!"

"Now – time to clean the mess. And re-open OsCorp Industries."

Somewhere else in Central Park, Peter Parker is enjoying a good read.

Peter stands on a wooden bench.

Suddenly, Peter receives a phone call.

" _What is it now?"_

Mary Jane: "Peter! PETER!"

Peter Parker: "Calm down, M.J. What is it?"

Mary Jane: "It's Norman Osborn. He is back. I am right at the re-opening. Hurry up!"

Peter Parker: That's not good, Mary Jane. Hold on! I am on my way as fast as I can.

Peter Parker: " _Green Goblin survived. But how? I thought he died in the Negative Zone. I gotta go and make sure Mary Jane is out of these bad things that are about to happen."_

Twenty minutes later and Peter Parker arrives.

Mary Jane sees him and both hug.

Peter Parker: "You are ok, M.J. Thank god."

Mary Jane: "Let's hope he didn't notice us. Yet."

On the stadium - in the front of OsCorp Industries - Norman Osborn holds his speech.

Norman Osborn: "For those who do know me or do not. It is in my great honor to let you know that OsCorp is re-opening. There have been dark days for New York City. Especially when one of the most influential assets of the American economy has run under for so long."

One reporter wants an answer: "Mister Osborn what happened to you? Where have you been?"

Norman Osborn: "I was forgotten. Trapped in the marvels of science. For the mankind – of course! I have been hidden – trying to bring new technological advancements to fruition. So that one day I would do so. And so I did."

A tri-dimensional hologram of the 'Matter Combiner' appears.

Norman Osborn: "This, my dears, is the Matter Combiner. It offers its user the ability to combine biological D.N.A with non-sentient matter. Basically – we can combine certain self-regenerating powers of a plant and add that particular trait to people."

The reporter: "What does it do more exactly, mister Osborn?"

Norman Osborn: "It will cure cancer. Practically – eradicate all diseases from the face of the Earth. I daresay – universe."

Norman Osborn maintains an optimistic attitude and the crowd applauds him.

The reporter: "Does it really work?"

Norman Osborn sighs: "Not at full capacity. But – with given time – we shall accomplish this bold goal."

"Thank you all, New York City. Just thank to you – OsCorp is capable of restarting its life-support system. No – you are the life-support system."

Norman Osborn looks at all of them: "Have patience and amazing things will happen here, soon. You just wait."

Norman Osborn waves with his hand at everyone and he disappears in plain sight from the stadium.

Peter Parker: "That's bad, M.J. That's bad. Norman is up to no good. I can feel it."

Mary Jane: "So what do we do?"

Peter Parker: "Not sure. But that bastard already knows us. We have to find a safe place for you. There's no way I am losing you again."

Peter Parker: "Oh, wait. I know."

Peter smiles.

Mary Jane: "You do?"

Peter Parker: "Yes. Green Goblin won't even look for you there."

Peter rings the bell.

Flash Thompson opens the door.

"Yes. Who is it?"

Flash Thompson sees Mary Jane: "Mary Jane? You are alive! How?"

Peter Parker: "I need your help, Flash."

Flash Thompson: "Help from me. Why?"

Peter Parker: "I have the bad feeling that Green Goblin wants her dead."

Flash Thompson: "But, Pete – he is dead."

Peter Parker does not not: "He isn't. At least, not anymore. He is back."

Flash Thompson: "Ok, Parker. You win. But if something bad happens to me – like my house being destroyed. I am gonna sue you and that goblin freak."

Peter Parker: "Point taken. Now I gotta go."

"See you, later, M.J."

Mary Jane: "Later, Pete."

Mary Jane sits on the couch sighing.

Flash Thompson smiles: "So – you want to drink something?"

Inside OsCorp Industries – Norman Osborn is surrounded by employees and the facility is being repaired.

Norman Osborn enters a secret chamber which leads him to his 'Green Goblin' room.

There – Norman presses a button and a secret tube-compartment comes up with his battlesuit.

Norman Osborn: "This is where the fun begins.", Norman grins.

Back at Flash Thompson's house – Mary Jane partly told him what happened to her.

Flash Thompson: "That must have been bad! Thank god, Spider-Man saved you."

Mary Jane: "Yeah. It was."

Flash Thompson notices Mary Jane's bad mood: "Mary Jane- you alright?"

Mary Jane: "I feel that something wrong is going to happen."

Suddenly, a pumpkin is inside thrown onto a window.

Mary Jane: "Flash, watch out! They're gonna explode!"

Flash Thompson: "I'm fast enough to throw it back!"

Flash grabs it and throws it outside and it explodes.

Flash: "So close, M.J.", Flash smiles.

Green Goblin makes his presence known: "Indeed – so close."

Flash: "The freak is here! M.J run! I'll hold 'im!"

Mary Jane: "How did you find me?"

Green Goblin: "My reddie – there is nothing that escapes the sight of the Green Goblin. I know everything about you – I know every safe place you would think about to hide."

Flash wants to punch the freak but Green Goblin catches his hand: "You must be out of your senses, boy. You are dealing here with a super criminal!" – Green Goblin smiles.

G.G(Green Goblin) slams him by a closet.

F.T(Flash Thompson): "Sorry – M…", F.T faints.

G.G: "Now – lady – we are gonna make Peter Parker's life a living hell!"

G.G leaves the house flying on his glider: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

F.T calls Peter.

P.P(Peter Parker): "Yes – what is it, Flash?"

F.T: "That green freak found her. He kidnapped her. I am sorry, Peter. I let you down. All of you."

P.P: "Don't be. You did your best. It's not your fault. Wait there – I feel Spider-Man is on his way there."

P.P: _"I can't believe it. How did he manage to find her? I was 100% sure he won't look her there. Hmm."_

P.P runs somewhere in an alley and takes his Spider-Man suit out of his bag and takes it on.

After a few minutes, Spider-Man shows up.

F.T: "Spider-Man, you are here? Peter was right. Though, I wonder why he isn't here."

S.M: "Actually Peter helps me with a case – so I decided we would do a 50-50, you know."

Flash nods.

S.M: "So you saw Green Goblin. Any ideas where he might have taken her?"

F.T: "I guess in his lair."

S.M: " 'His lair'?"

S.M: _"Of course – OsCorp Industries. Thank you, Flash. Once again – you helped Spider-Man."_

S.M: "I know where she is. Thanks, pal." – Spider-Man jumps through his open window and web-swings.

F.T: "Did Spider-Man just tell me: 'Thanks, pal.'?"

S.M web-swings through New York City randomly watching pictures with Norman Osborn and his technological weapons.

WE MAKE THE FUTURE OF AMERICA

THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO EVOLUTION

TODAY NOT TOMORROW OR YESTERDAY

S.M: _"Give me a break. How many lies could you tell still?"_

S.M: _"I can't believe – that after all this time – he is back. Looks like in order to have the love of my life back, that bastard devil had to come too."_

S.M: _"I swear that man needs a visit to the shrink. It would help him a lot."_

After some handful of minutes – S.M is 1000 meters away from OsCorp Industries.

S.M: "These guys really work fast. No straight path, nor on the rooftop."

S.M sees the sewer.

S.M: "Except the sewer. That's always a free ticket to hell."

S.M removes the sewer's top and gets inside.

S.M: "And to crappy smell."

M.J finds herself tied up suspended above a water pool full of electric sharks.

M.J sees them: "Oh, god. Spider-Man – help!"

Green Goblin steps inside when the doors open.

G.G: "Easy there, lady. You are making your situation only worse."

G.G takes a look at the electric sharks which violently spin in the massive water pool.

G.G: "Fascinating – are not they?"

G.G: "Shark was always one of man's greatest fears. A reminder to let him know he is not the real master of seas. That was until now-

when technology broke those annoying boundaries."

M.J: "Oh, what are you going to do to me?"

G.G: "Relax, dear. My bad is with Peter Parker, not you."

M.J: "You use me as bait. You would never hurt me."

G.G: "Not that I couldn't. But I don't want to do that. At least not now. But if you struggle to escape – you would fall a horrible death. Electrocuted and shred to pieces by these abominations of mine." – he grins

M.J: "Why are you doing this? How could you do this?"

G.G: "Eh, now, don't take it hard on me, princess. I am doing it for fun. And because my actions, in a way, increase the military power of this country. Just imagine how many idiots are there willing to pay cash only to suppress their self-made paranoia. HAHAHAHA!"

G.G sighs: "But these are petty reasons, you know, missy."

M.J: "Then, why are you doing this?"

G.G gets on his glider and flies towards her.

G.G: "I want to break him. I want to make him fall! I want to see him twisted. I want to see him kill someone. And I observed he shares a deep hatred for bad people, especially for me." – he grins again.

G.G: "In a few words: I want to push him over the edge. You know – each of us has that special one bad day when they finally snap. And I want to fully witness the day when

Spider-Man

BECOMES ME!"

Spider-Man removes the top of a sewer hole and gets inside OsCorp Industries.

Spider-Man enters in a bathroom. There he takes off his Spidey suit and takes on him a scientist uniform.

P.P infiltrates the facility and reaches in a room where there are surveillance camera computers.

P.P shows his 'Rob Coleman' badge.

P.P: "It's my turn now."

The one in charge: "Ah, alright."

The one in charge gets up and leaves.

P.P accesses the secret surveillance rooms and sees M.J tied up above a water pool full of sharks.

P.P: _"Norman – you want to push it, don't you?"_

P.P leaves the room and takes on his Spidey suit.

S.M finds the secret entrance to the 'Green Lab' and sees M.J.

S.M web-swings at her and wants to save her.

S.M: "My spider senses are tingling! Oh, no!"

G.G laughs and glider-surfs towards S.M.

S.M gets off M.J and falls down via webbing.

S.M web-shoots in the water pool control panels and the water with the sharks go under while the top closes.

G.G: "You arrived, Spider-bug! Now, missy, you will witness how I shall eviscerate this arachnid." – he grins.

S.M: "Oh, yeah. And I shall see you visiting a shrink.", - he points at him

G.G: "Shut up!" – G.G throws a pumpkin in S.M

S.M evades it by jumping.

G.G keeps throwing with pumpkins – and there are multiple explosions.

G.G laughs hysterically: "I wonder what spider meat tastes like?"

S.M: "I heard it makes you smart."

G.G approaches M.J and puts his left hand on her iron chain.

G.G: "Now this is where the fun begins, son.

You thought the sharks were there to tear her limb from limb. Nah, nah, nah. They were here only for Green Goblin themes!"

G.G: "Now, it's me who is pulling it off. Now – say goodbye to your dead Mary Jane Watson!"

S.M: "Not today, Osborn!"

S.M web-shoots him and G.G backs off. Spider-Man web-pushes a button and M.J's iron chain takes her down.

S.M rapidly unties her and tells her to hide.

M.J: "Take my white uniform and get the hell out of here. I have unfinished business to settle!"

G.G: "Where you think you go, missy?"

S.M web-pulls G.G towards him off the glider.

S.M kicks him in the face and flies backwards 2 meters away.

S.M: "That's for Mary Jane." – S.M kicks him in the belly

S.M: "That's for Aunt Anna." – S.M kicks him in the left rib

S.M: "And this –

This is for me!" – S.M puts his hand on his neck and lifts him up

S.M: "It's over, Norman. You're out."

G.G: "If you want me out, Parker. Make me."

S.M: "What?"

G.G: "Look – at your mercy. Kill me. And this whole nightmare is going to be over." – G.G gives a faint chuckle

S.M: "You are really out of your mind, Osborn. You think I'm gonna fall for that 'come to the dark side – to become more powerful' thing?"

G.G: "We all break, Spider-Man. Even you."

S.M: "With great power, there must come great responsibility."

G.G: "As long as I live – Mary Jane is in danger." – G.G smiles and laughs

S.M: "We'll find a way to beat you and keep her safe from your demented plans."

G.G; "How?"

S.M: "Ever heard of the expression 'take a nap'?"

G.G: "What"?

S.M knocks him out.

S.M leaves OsCorp Industries and meets Mary Jane outside the facility.

M.J: "So – what happened back there?"

S.M: "I couldn't turn him to the police. He has the entire people to his feet. It would make things only worse."

M.J: "So – what are we going to do?"

S.M: "You can't stay in this city anymore. I think you must take it off for a while."

M.J: "I see. But what about our aunts?"

S.M: "You're right. He is gonna use them against me too. And then it would be all my fault."

S.M: "Let me think to something."

S.M's first thought strikes out of nowhere.

S.M: "I know exactly what we must do!"

M.J: "What?"

S.M: "You'll see."

S.M takes out his phone dials a number: "But first – let's call them."

It is midnight – and at OsCorp Industries Waste Facility – sand starts to move.

The sand slowly forms a humanoid appearance:

-head

-chest

-arms

-torso

-feet

The sand appearance disappears and the likeness of Flint Marko is there.

F.M notices the necklace with his dying daughter and picks it up.

F.M: "Penny."

F.M walks towards the camera.

CLOSING CREDITS ROLL OUT


	3. TAS - Spider-Man: The Sandman

Spider-Man: The Animated Series: At War

*SPIDER-MAN INTRO*

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

EPISODE 3

THE SANDMAN

Peter Parker, Mary Jane, Aunt May and Aunt Ana – are in the living room.

Aunt Anna holds a cup of tea in her hand while Aunt May talks her usual stories about Peter and how happy their lives are now.

Someone rings the doorbell. Aunt May wants to get up:

P.P(Peter Parker): Don't mind yourself, Aunt May. Let me see what's up.

P.P confidently approaches the door with a smile on his face and opens the door.

P.P appears to be in shock: The S.H.I.E.L.D.?

A.A(Aunt Anna) is shocked too: What are these men doing here in your house, May?

A.M(Aunt May): Is there any problem, mister agent?

The agent dressed in black sets foot inside

The agent: At the direct order of Director Nick Fury – you all are under our protection. You must come with us, mistress May.

A.A feels nervous

A.A: And why is that for the sake of the good Lord?

The agent: The Director's order, madam. I just follow orders not question them. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.

A.A frowns her eyebrows: You threaten me, mister?

The agent: Sorry, madam. For now, S.H.I.E.L.D. will decide your fate.

A.M interferes

A.M: Calm down, Anna. If these gentlemen came all the way here for us. That means something bad could happen.

The agent nods

The agent: Wise of you, lady.

Now let's go. We've got no time to waste.

A.A turns her gaze to P.P

A.A: You are supposed to be the man in this house? Why aren't you saying anything, Parker?

P.P: What could I do, Aunt Anna? – P.P smiles at her

P.P: Besides that. We know how dangerous these times are. There's no telling when a super freak might show up and hurt us all. Especially, Mary Jane. It's in my duty to protect her. If this is a way. Then, I shall use it.

A.A gives a faint smile

A.A: Well, I'm glad to see that you are willing to put Mary Jane above everything else. I am proud of you, Peter.

P.P: _Wait a second – did she just say she is proud of me and called me 'Peter'? Man, that sounds too great to be real. Am I still sleeping?_

The agent: *coughs* *coughs* Shall we?

The agent and everyone else get to a yellow taxi.

They enter it. The agent presses a button and the taxi turns into an airship.

A.M: Oh, dear Ana. We are about to fly. Can you imagine that? – A.A says it with a smile on her face

P.P: An airship camouflaged as a taxi? Impressive, S.H.I.E.L.D. . Most impressive.

The agent: Whatever. Just don't look down. You're gonna get sick if you're afraid of heights.

In the next scene, Flint Marko is walking randomly the New York City streets.

He passes by numerous people who ignore him too.

Then, two cops in a car spot him.

Cop 1(black man) rejoices his chocolate milkshake and spits it out when he sees F.M(Flint Marko)

Cop 1: Hey, look there. It's the crock Marko!

Cop 2(white man) follows Cop 1's indications

Cop 2: Damn, right you are. Let's get out and put that bastard behind bars.

The cops open the door of the car, ready to pin him down.

The cops run towards him.

Cop 1 points his gun at him

Cop 1: Freeze, Marko! You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you.

F.M: I don't wanna hurt you. Leave now.

Cop 2: Sorry, Flint. Can't do that. We're paid to do this. It's our job – ya know. We're not scum like the likes of you.

F.M sighs and runs away.

Cop 1: Catch him! Don't let him get away!

F.M runs for 3 minutes the streets and gets in a dead end.

F.M: No. There's this damn wall. No way I'm gonna go back there. She needs me.

The cops find him.

Cop 2: It's over, Marko! We have the higher chance to win this stupid race. Like it or not you are going down. Permanently this time.

Cop 1: Don't make us use lethal force. C'mon, you got a life. Repent and be free.

F.M: You couldn't understand why I'm doin' this. Just leave me alone!

F.M lashes at them.

The cops shoot in him and sand explodes out of him.

Cop 1: What the heck!?

Cop 2: This guy's just like those other super freaks! Let's get out of here and ask for Spider-Man's help.

Sandman tentacle-grabs them: You gave me no choice. Now you'll suffocate in sand.

Cop 1: Please, don't kill us. We beg of you!

Sandman: For what you said to me earlier. I should, insensitive bastard! No, don't worry. I'll just knock you out. But you know how they say: it gets everywhere.

Sandman covers the two cops in sand and causes them to faint. Sandman turns into a sand-like puddle to not be noticed by anyone.

In the next scene, P.P and his friends get inside S.H.I.E.L.D.

A.M: it looks like heaven on Earth, dear. Just look at all these unmanly things.

A.A: I just hope our staying here is short enough, May.

P.P: Would you look at all this, Mary Jane? I have to say – it's a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

M.J: You have a habit of quoting tv characters, tiger.

P.P: Wait, do you watch Star Wars too?

M.J; Well, yeah.

P.P: And why didn't you tell me about this, M.J?

M.J: Because you'd be nerdy with me all the time.

P.P: But you like me acting nerdy.

M.J grins

M.J: Don't try it, tiger.

P.P: Wait a moment, you little fox, are you Obi-Wan Kenobing me right now?

A.A scoffs: Please both of you act properly in the front of these men. We must not leave a bad impression upon our arrival here.

A.M: They were just fooling around.

A.A: Only children do that. They are grown up persons now.

In the next scene appears Director Nick Fury accompanied by none of his guards.

N.F(Nick Fury): Welcome on the property of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I don't think I need further introductions – but in case none of you know me – my name is Nick Fury. Director of, well, you already know.

A.A: Excuse me, Director Fury. But I was wondering – how much are we to stay here under your protection?

N.F: Not sure, lady. Until concrete information. I would say – a long period of time.

A.A sighs

A.A: Alright. Could you please, escort us, Director?

N.F: Oh, yeah. What an idiot I can be. Agent Black Cat – please escort them to their rooms.

Black Cat appears out of nowhere in the next scene.

Black Cat: Hi, everyone. What's up, sugar?

M.J sees Black Cat approaching P.P and she gets jealous

M.J: *coughs* *coughs* He's my husband, you know. So, could you kindly, please, take your hands off him. Thank you very much.

Black Cat gives a smile

Black Cat: Oh, right. Sorry, sweetheart. I haven't seen men in a while. And I get turned on pretty quickly, you know.

M.J: Well, you're the cat. Don't tell me.

Black Cat gives a faint laughter.

M.J: What is it?

Black Cat: Umm, nothing. Nothing at all.

In the next scene, Black Cat has already led them to their rooms.

The last one who needs to be led to his room is P.P.

Black Cat: So, tell me, 'tiger'. How did she return? I had to hold these feelings of excitement inside of me when I first saw her here on this hellicarrier – with you.

P.P: To be honest – it was a weird trip. Met some parallel versions of our good and bad guys. Like Mac Gargan – who apparently is a superhero on his Earth.

Black Cat: Scorpion – a hero? Now that's something worth watching.

P.P gives a faint laughter.

P.P: That's not all. I saw the good versions of Shocker, Tombstone and J.J too.

Black Cat: So, J.J is the bad guy in your story here, Pete?

P.P: Oh, you're right. I guess it's like that old saying with the good, the bad and the Stan. J.J happens to be the Stan in my story.

Black Cat: And you're the good guy, right?

P.P: Nah. I'm just his amazing photographer.

P.P: So, tell me more about you. How did you find S.H.I.E.L.D.? How did you come at these guys? Did they promise you more milk and fish?

Black Cat: That's rude, Peter, you know. Your sass can be so annoying sometimes.

P.P: No wonder Osborn wants me dead.

Black Cat: Wait a second – Osborn, the Norman Osborn?!

P.P: Yeah. He came back when I and M.J escaped the Negative Dimension.

Black Cat: 'Negative' what?

P.P sighs

P.P: I'll explain later. Thing is that he came back with us.

How did you not know, by the way?

Black Cat: It's not like I have time watching tv. Besides that – S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know his true identity. Only I know. And I didn't tell Fury about it.

P.P: Oh, man. You're in trouble if he finds out.

Black Cat: He won't. Never underestimate the power of a woman.

P.P: Right…

Black Cat: You and I know that we need hardcore evidence to get that freak Norman behind bars. Even so – he could pull off one of his shenenigans cards to escape. After all we don't want to make him an enemy to us. Just imagine that your family would be in an even greater danger.

P.P: Good point.

After a long time of walking the crowded spacious halls, P.P finally arrives to his room.

Black Cat gives him a keycard.

P.P: Thanks, Cat.

Black Cat: Gotta go. But don't forget your keycard. You shall not pass.

P.P: A Lord of the Rings reference.

Black Cat: I guess, my feeble skills are no match for the power of your nerdiness.

P.P: Alright, enough for these references. It's getting boring already.

Black Cat: Whatever, sugar. Bye.

The door closes.

P.P lays down on the bed and checks the drawer.

P.P: _No book? Oh, man. This place needs some changes._

In the next scene, F.M appears inside a bank tower.

F.M approaches the bank supervisor at the stand.

F.M whispers

F.M: Open the safe and give me all your money and you are never gonna see me again.

The bank supervisor: Sure…

The bank supervisor rings the general alarm

The bank supervisor: HELP! GUARDS! THIS MAN WANTS TO ROB THIS PLACE!

The bank supervisor runs away from the stand.

Bodyguard 1: Freeze! Don't do a stupid move!

F.M turns into Sandman.

Bodyguard 2: Holy damn!

Sandman stretches his right fist and hits the bodyguard 2. Sandman spins avoiding bodyguard 1's attacks and grabs him.

Sandman pins bodyguard 1 by the wall.

Sandman tears asunder the safe's door and covers the money with sand and takes it with him. Sandman flies through a random window.

In the next scene, P.P was reading a book he brought with him.

P.P: _Thank J.J I brought a book with me._

Black Cat suddenly knocks at his door.

P.P: Coming in second!

Black Cat: Peter – something bad happened.

P.P: What?

Black Cat: The Erkann Bank. They were robbed by a guy named Flint Marko.

P.P: 'Marko'? Hmm. That name sounds familiar to me. I know I've heard it somewhere. But where…

P.P: Whatever. It's time to get out. I had enough staying on this hellicarrier and doing nothing.

In the next scene P.P appears in his Spider-Man outfit.

Spider-Man: Now, let's go, Cat.

Black Cat: Sorry, sugar. You're on your own. I have to solve some 'fisky' problems. If you know what I mean.

Spider-Man: Yeah. What really happened to Kingpin? He was a troll, but at least he filled the room with his 'second' sass.

Black Cat: And who is the first?

Spider-Man: We know it's me.

Black Cat: Ok, Spider-Man. I gotta go. See ya, later.

Spider-Man: Good luck at your Kingpin hunting.

In the next scene, a furious sandstorm enters the 'New Hope' hospital.

Sandman enters Dr. Kennward Lobnik's office and demands to cure Penny.

Sandman: Look here it is, you greedy bastard! Now get to work.

Kennward: I

I

I…

Sandman: You what, doctor?

Kennward: I misinformed you about this the entire time.

Sandman: What do you mean by 'misinformed'?

Kennward: Your child's health condition is irremediable. She has malign cancer. In my opinion – I would give her two or three months before the disease finally kills her.

Sandman gets angry and chokes the doctor with his hands

Sandman: But you said to me she was fine and I needed only the money…

Kennward: In my self-defense – I knew you were poor and couldn't make enough money in such time. I merely tried to help you find your peace. God doomed me if I knew you would become a super thief.

Sandman: You're lyin' to me. Even now. Tell me the price and I shall do it for you.

Kennward scoffed

Kennward: If we just had technological devices like those at Stark Enterprise. We could have done something about it.

Sandman: Well, I'm gonna leave the money here. But the deal has been altered. Now you're gonna do it for free. Or I'll suffocate you to your death.

Sandman shook Kennward's body

Sandman: Got it?

Kennard: Yes.

Kennard took a deep breath

Kennard: Can I go now?

Sandman: Nah, nah, nah. You're coming with me, doc. We gotta make sure you aren't gonna try to lie me again.

Sandman: Tell me, doc. You like sand?

Kennard: I dislike sand. It's unpleasant and it gets everywhere.

Sandman: Have fun with that.

Kennard is swallowed by a sandstorm and Sandman heads to Star Enterprise.

In the next scene, Spider-Man web-swims throughout New York City. He finally arrives at the Erkann Bank.

Spider-Man: Oh, gosh. What happened here, guys?

Bodyguard 1: That guy Flint Marko busted in here and stole the money. We tried to stop him but the bastard was made of sand. And we couldn't do anything about it.

Spider-Man: Sand? I hate sand. Why can't villains, at least once, be just ordinary people?

Bodyguard 1: You gotta stop him, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Any idea where did he go?

Bodyguard 2: He went south.

Spider-Man: Thanks, pal.

Spider-Man web-swims from the scene.

In the next scene, Spider-Man sees that a great number of people gathered at the New Hope hospital.

Spider-Man: _A healthy party? And no one has invited me? How rude._

Spider-Man makes his presence known.

One of Kennard's fellow doctors run at him.

"Spider-Man, here!"

Spider-Man: What happened here?

The fellow doctor: A sandman entered the hospital and kidnapped him.

Spider-Man: Did he say where he planned to go?

The fellow doctor: I couldn't hear all of it. But it was something about Stark Enterprise.

Spider-Man sighs

Spider-Man: _Can it get worse than that? Technology and sand – bad combination._

Spider-Man hears his web-phone ringing

Spider-Man answers the call

Spider-Man: Hello, mister Stark. Let me guess – a guy is sanding your place up.

Tony Stark(T.S): How you figured out? Magic too?

Spider-Man: Nah. That's Dr. Strange. Let's just say that you got your secrets. I got mine. Hold on, Ironman. I'm on my way.

T.S: You know my secret identity?

Spider-Man: Obviously. It wasn't too hard to figure that out. Your cocky attitude kind increases those chances of getting your secret identity unmasked.

T.S: Whatever. But come fast! I don't know how much long I can last with this guy. His mind is off-charts!

In the next scene, Sandman strikes with his hammer-hands.

Sandman: Help me save my daughter! Give me one of your devices! Let me make her okay.

Iron Man: I told you this before, sand creature. Mister Stark's technology is not applicable in biological field. There's nothing here to help your daughter to get better. If you want something like that – go to Oscorp.

Sandman: Liars! All a bunch of liars!

Sandman keeps striking Iron Man with his hammer-hands.

Iron Man avoids and Sandman destroys valuable technology.

Iron Man: Hey, watch out! This stuff costs lots of money!

Sandman: I do something on your money.

Sandman turns his right hand into a tentacle and grabs Iron Man by his suit and pins him to the ground.

Iron Man: Can't believe I'm going to die like this. What a shame.

In the next scene, Spider-Man arrives at Stark Tower via the roof by breaking it with a S.H.I.E.L.D. 'taxiship'.

Iron Man: Not the roof! Really no respect to Mister Stark's facility?

Spider-Man gets out of the broken taxiship.

Spider-Man: Sorry, iron maiden. You wanted me fast. So I was.

Spider-Man looks at Sandman

Spider-Man: Whatever… Let's see what this guy wants.

Spider-Man: Hey, Sandman. Can I call you that? What is your problem that you rob banks and threaten kind doctors?

Sandman: My daughter is dying. She has only 2-3 months to live. I cannot let that happen.

Either I legally allow her to die or I morally save her from dying.

Spider-Man: Sanding things up won't do much, pal.

Spider-Man web-shoots in his face. Sandman loses his grip and Iron Man evades.

Iron Man heats up his blaster bolts.

Iron Man: That's it, Spider-Man. Web him up. Don't stop it!

I am going to

I mean, we're going to save the day.

Spider-Man keeps shooting at him

Spider-Man: C'mon, Iron Man. My webbing is about to run low.

Iron Man: Almost…

Sandman screams

Sandman: Ah-ah-ah-ah! STOP!

Iron Man: Now!

Spider-Man leaps backwards and Iron Man shoots in Sandman with a heated laser.

Sandman slowly turns into glass.

Sandman: Penny, Penny… No…

Iron Man: Now, the day is saved.

Spider-Man: Really. No thanksgiving, mister Iron Man?

Iron Man: You destroyed my roof. That says it all.

Spider-Man: Well, guess you're right.

In the next scene, Spider-Man is inside the New Hope hospital. He stands in a dark room.

Penny sees Spider-Man: Is it really you?

Spider-Man: Yeah…

Penny: You're my hero, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: _What a hero are you, Spider-Man. This girl needs your help. And you can't do anything about it._

Penny: Where is dad?

Spider-Man sighs

Spider-Man: He

He's in a better place.

In the middle of the conversation, dr. Krennard appears out of nowhere.

Kennward: Good news, missy. It'd seem that our blood analysis was wrong. You don't have malign cancer as my fellow colleague must have told you. In fact it's the benign one.

You can be cured. But a sufficient amount of money is needed.

Spider-Man sighs again

Kennward: Not me, Spider-Man. It's just policy.

Spider-Man: _If this money would stop a living sand creature to terrorize the city, then it's worth trying this._

Spider-Man: Doctor Kennward. I think I know exactly where to get that money from.

Spider-Man leaves from the scene by web-swimming and the camera focuses on his face.

Spider-Man: _Hold on, Penny. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man doesn't give up on you._

CLOSING CREDITS ROLL OUT


	4. TAS - Spider-Man: The Lucky Angel

Spider-Man: The Animated Series: At War

*SPIDER-MAN INTRO*

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

Radioactive Spider-Man

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider blood

Spider blood

Radioactive spider blood

Spider-Man

Spider-Man

EPISODE 4

THE LUCKY ANGEL

Spider-Man(S.M) is web-swinging throughout the city

S.M: Well, well, look who's surfing across the web today?"

S.M's phone rings up. S.M takes it out off his hidden left pocket and answers the call

S.M: Oh, hi, M.J. What's up?

Mary Jane(M.J) talks to S.M inside her room

M.J: All cool, Pete. I wanna ask you a favor – do you think you"

Suddenly S.M's spider sense is tingling and hears an explosion

"Sorry, M.J, this has to wait. I'm called on duty."

M.J: Go get 'em, tiger.

S.M puts the phone back in his secret pocket and web-swings the skyscrapers. The camera zooms out as he web-swings

In the next scene – S.M notices that a bank, under the name of, "Fortunato's", is under the oppression of bank robbers

S.M looks at the common dressed men as they try to run away with the cash. S.M web-catches one and pulls him back

S.M: Not so fast, speedy.

The second bank robber calls his friends: Spider-Man is here. Let's run while we still can!

S.M: Not on my watch, boys.

S.M web-slams the second bank robber by the outer wall of the bank

The third bank robber shoots in S.M

In the next scene S.M avoids his bullets by executing acrobatic moves

S.M web-shoots the third bank robber in the face: Sorry, buddy. Did you just get on the "dark side" of the web?

S.M punches him in the face and the third bank robber falls down: You got that – "dark side of the web" because you"

In the next scene S.M sees the fourth bank robber trying to escape

S.M sighs: Oh, leave it! Well, we'll be having this conversation another day."

S.M turns around: Oh, yeah, I forgot.

S.M web-shoots the fourth bank robber and a huge web cocoon forms around the man

S.M: There you go. I fixed you, pal!

In the next scene the fifth bank robber jumps in a car: The bug's after us – move!

The car takes it off

S.M web-swings to catch them: Hold on there, guys, Spidey is here to make sure you you pay for your crimes against law and justice!

S.M web-shoots in the exhaust pipe of the car

The driver yells: The spider filled the car's pipe with his webbing! We gotta get out!

In the next scene the driver stops and four armored persons get out of the vehicle

They are fully dressed in black with nazi-like helmets

The first armored person points his rifle gun at S.M: We got clear orders to kill Spider-Man!

S.M web-shapes a shield around him and the bullets do not pass through it

S.M lands on a car and web-pulls their weapons towards him. S.M web-shoots the first armored person and slams him by a concrete wall

In the next scene the second and third armored persons throw four sonic grenades at S.M but he catches them in his webbing and hurls them in the air

S.M: You stink at singing, boys. Stick to heist-ing.

S.M lashes at them – kicks the second armored person in the face, he collapses; web-shoots the third armored person's face and gets a kick in the stomach

In the next scene – the four armored person throws five grenades in different spots in innocents: Chase me or save that guy. Your choice, wall crawler.

The four armored person flees

S.M: And here we have another one of those cliché moments.

S.M: Alright – time to see if my new trick works.

S.M: Here we go!

S.M presses his webbing button and his web fiber splits in five

The split web fiber reaches the bombs and S.M pulls them towards himself

S.M cocoons them and web-swings away from civilians

S.M: Why do I have the impression that these boys really love to blow things up?

S.M quickly web-swings at the George Washington Bridge and throws the web bag in the water

S.M stands atop the bridge and witnesses the web bag exploding

S.M: And when I thought there'd be some fireworks.

S.M: Well, that's what happens when you want to spend money on war instruments rather than – say – stop pollution, prevent potential conflicts. I guess you got my idea.

S.M: I still need to find out who were those guys. And what did they want with that common thief.

Out of the blue S.M receives a phone call from his lover, M.J

S.M answers her call: Here we are with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Please tell us the reason for your emergency call.

M.J chuckles

M.J: How is your day?

S.M: Well, you know how. Bank robbery, explosions, innocent lives threatened, guys that I always don't know where the heck they come from. Other than that – my day is just fine!

M.J: You know, Pete. Even if you're doing this for a long time – I'm still kind of worried for us. I understand that you love what you're doing, but

S.M cuts her: It's not that I like what I'm doing, Mary. But when I got these powers I felt that I earned a greater responsibility on my shoulders. Someone has to be a beacon of hope for all these people. They need someone they can look up to.

M.J sighs as she cooks the food

M.J: Alright, just make sure you're back in 2 hours.

S.M: Sure – as long as I don't run through another complication.

S.M: Well, see you back home.

M.J: Bye.

The camera zooms on S.M's face

S.M: Oh, I totally forgot about my classes with Dr. Connors!

S.M web-swings: I hope to God he doesn't turn into a lizard because I'm late.

In the next scene – there is the four armored person whom S.M was unable to stop

In the front of him there is a figure hidden in shadows: What has happened, mister Rovan?

Mr. Rovan: We were about to steal,

The shadowy figure interrupts him: You mean "rightfully take back"

Mr. Rovan continues: to bring you back the building contract of the Fortunato's bank – but we were stopped by Spider-Man.

One metallic arm slowly gets close to Mr. Rovan and strangles him

Mr. Rovan: Please, Doc. It won't happen again. I swear it!

Finally the shadowy figure comes out

Doc Ock!

D.O: No, my friend. It's time I learned that insect the value of property!

The camera zoom in on Doc Ock's black eye glasses

In the next scene – Peter Parker(P.P) sprints to Dr. Connors' classes and runs into another person of his age. Both of them fall down

P.P puts his right hand on the forehead: Ouch, my head! That hurts.

P.P sees a Caucasian with brown eyes and black hair dressed in a black jacket, relatively thinner than P.P's body build

P.P: Man, are you alright?

The other student seemed quite happy: Man, that felt like the clash of titans or something!

P.P: Yeah, you could say that.

P.P: Who are you? I didn't see you around here. I guess you're new.

The other student nods: You're right. I'm new here. Oh, my manners. Name's Angelo Fortunato.

P.P gives a faint smile

P.P: Oh, nice to meet you, Angelo. Name's Pete.

A.F: Oh, please. Don't call me "Angelo Fortunato". Angels are lucky, I'm not. It makes me shiver whenever I hear people calling me that.

P.P: Ok…

A.F: Call me – "Malam".

P.P: "Bad luck", eh?

A.F: Well, well… Looks like someone knows Latin am I right?

P.P: Yeah. It happens that I study dead languages when I'm done with work.

P.P: Oh, I gotta go, now, Angelo. I got classes with Dr. Connors and he is gonna be really mad if I'm late.

A.F: Well, good luck, Pete.

A.F waves his right hand at P.P

In the next scene two metallic arms appear before A.F's eyes

A.F: Oh, I know you. You're that guy: Doc Ock.

D.O: It's time your family learned the consequences of refusing my request.

A.F: "Request"? What request?

D.O: You'll see. Patience… patience.

D.O maliciously chuckles

A.F: Man, I swear to pope – if you put your dirty robo arms on me – am gonna scream like hell.

D.O: Good. I encourage such attempt on your side. Do it. In such way – Spider-Man shall also partake to this quest of retribution.

A.F: Man, I'm really not a lucky angel.

D.O: Oh, I dare think the contrary. You're very valuable to my agenda. We could say – you are my lucky angel, junior Fortuna.

A.F: How do you know my name?

D.O: ENOUGH TALKING!

D.O: Scream or follow me. Either way you come with me.

A.F sighs and takes a last look at the university before disappearing with D.O

TWO HOURS LATER ON S.H.I.E.L.D. FLAGSHIP

P.P: M.J – I am home.

M.J waits P.P in the kitchen

M.J: Come and eat, tiger.

P.P takes a seat and eats

P.P: This is amazing, M.J! What is this?

M.J: Fried fish covered in olive oil.

P.P: Who'd have thought that Vikings and Greece go so well hand in hand together.

M.J: So what's doc Connors' life. How is he?

P.P: Well, he was in a good mood today. And he said to me that, somehow, his Hyde side won't show up any time soon. So, a minus problem for Spidey.

Black Cat(B.C) contacts P.P

P.P: Uh, excuse me, M.J. It's the cat.

M.J: Alright…

P.P: What is it, Felicia?

B.C: I think you need to take a look at what's airing on the news.

P.P stands up and manually turns on the tv

The news reporter talks: The notorious villain known as Doctor Otto Octavius has kidnapped Angelo Fortunato – the one son of Don Fortunato.

P.P: Oh, no. Angelo!

M.J: Do you know this guy?

P.P: Yeah, I do. I met him at my university. He's a nice guy from what I've seen.

P.P: Sorry if I can't stay at sweets. But I gotta go.

P.P presses a button on his left hand watch and his suit springs on his body

S.M runs out of their room and web swings through an open window

S.M: Hang on, Angelo. I'm coming.

In the next scene D.O talks to the news cameras

D.O: For those who do not know – the people who work in this very building are corrupt. Senior Fortunato and his men paid the government and bought this facility without my approval. They thought they got away with it when I was imprisoned. But I am sorry to disappoint you, Fortunato. The payback day has come today.

D.O: Unless you want your son to die, then you better show yourself and give me back what is mine.

In the next scene the news reporters see a flying figure

S.M: It's big, it's bad. It's Punch-Man!

S.M hits D.O in the face

S.M: Now you go after kids, Doc? You disappoint me. I always held you as more than a common thug.

D.O: Oh, Spider-Man. So glad you could make it to our little party.

D.O: Boys!

A gang of 20 armored soldiers come out of random cars

D.O: You know what they say in check: Check mate.

S.M: Man, that's like, literally, the worst line a villain could ever say.

D.O: Do me a favor and bring Senior Fortunato for me – would you.

S.M: Sorry, Doc. I don't deal in villainy.

D.O: Then, you and Junior Fortunato will die.

S.M: (Oh, c'mon Spidey. There's something you can do. Let's see)

S.M throws in A.F with his badge

S.M: That should do it.

A.F gets teleported in P.P's room.

A.F: Oh, hi, ma'am.

In the next scene S.M web-cocoons himself

D.O: Shoot him, morons!

Everyone of them starts shooting in the web cocoon!

D.O gets mad and hits the web cocoon with his metallic four arms

First strike

Second strike

Third strike

Fourth strike

Fifth strike

Sixth strike

D.O: There we go. Yes.

D.O: Where did he go?

D.O gets closer to the web cocoon and notices an open sewer

D.O sighs: Spider-Man!

D.O: All of you go in the sewers and look for the insect. I am going to pay a little visit to Mr. Fortunato myself.

D.O: This shall keep Spider-Man busy for a while. Hmhmhm…

S.M calls B.C

S.M: Hey, cat. I need a favor from you.

B.C: Sorry, Spider-Man. My schedule is busy too.

S.M: Where are you?

B.C: I am in Central Park, busy fighting a couple of crazy religious guys.

S.M: That's quite great for us both!

S.M: Look, I don't need to explain. But Octavius must be heading to the guy who owns the Fortunato's Bank. He said that he's gonna make a comeback and exact his revenge.

B.C: There you go guys.

B.C slams the last one by the ground

B.C: Ok, Spider-Man. I'm done with these idiots.

S.M: Nice. Now I'm sending you the coordinates to Fortunato's House.

B.C: Thanks.

In the next scene – D.O stands next to Fortunato's House

D.O: Fortunato! Show yourself. Coward!

D.O: Give me back my facility.

D.O: Or at least have the dignity to tell me in my face that you don't and act like a man to defend your values.

Inside there is an old man with no hair, black eyes, dressed in a black coat and jeans

Senior Fortunato(S.F) turns on the external speakers of his house

S.F: How dare you threaten my son with death and then come at me to seek vengeance!? You think this is some game?

D.O: Me – some game?! How dare YOU using such words at my address?

S.F: You were once a brilliant man in this part of world – but you lost your mind, dr. Otto Octavius. You took a wrong path.

D.O: And you find yourself to talk, my friend. You forcefully bought my domain without my consent.

S.F: My means can only be justified by the fact that you've lost all your outside privileges the moment you became a criminal. What's yours?

D.O: Is that so? Well, I hoped I wouldn't have to kill you. But you leave me no choice, Fortunato. Say your goodbyes.

D.O breaks the external door of the courtyard with his metallic arms and goes inside

In the next scene S.M runs in the sewers and reaches in an area where many sewer grills are linked with each other

S.M: (I gotta avoid these guys somehow.)

S.M takes a look at a barely functioning sewer pipe suspended on the ceiling

S.M: (That should do it.)

The armored soldiers arrive at the end of the sewer tunnel and see the area where S.M is

S.M: (Come closer. Come on.)

The first of them gets close enough to take a look – and S.M web-shoots in the sewer pipe

The sewer pipe explodes and they get blasted by the sewer water

Their armored suits malfunction

S.M: Incoming!

S.M webs them up in a giant cocoon and calls M.J

S.M: Hey, M.J.

M.J: What is it?

S.M: Tell the S.H.I.E.L.D. guys to teleport these guys in the prison facility. Sending you the coordinates now.

M.J: Sure thing.

M.J: Hey, Pete. There is a guy with me named Angelo. Is that the student you ran into?

S.M: Oh, pickles! M.J don't tell him who I am. Alright!

M.J: Ok, sugar.

S.M: Thanks.

S.M ends the call and leaves the sewers through a manhole

S.M: Hasta la vista, boys!

In the next scene B.C arrives at Fortunato's House

B.C: Where are you, crazy doctor?

B.C sees the destroyed door and enters the house

B.C: Show yourself where you are, Doc Ock.

B.C hears a metallic arm behind her

D.O: Right behind you!

B.C gets hit by the metallic arm and hits the left wall of the living room

B.C briefly groans and gets up

D.O: Truth be told. I was waiting for a certain arachnid to crush under my feet!

B.C: Well, suck it up because all you've got is me!

D.O: Your death shall be memorable, Black Cat!

B.C: Cats have nine lives, remember? – B.C keeps avoiding his metallic arms' strikes

D.O: Myths – the very embodiment of human delusion. – D.O throws a wooden table at her

B.C avoids her and ends up getting shot by D.O's secret laser pistol. B.C collapses on the floor and seemingly loses her consciousness

D.O hears and turns around only to see S.F trying to leave his house through an open window

D.O catches S.F with his left metallic tentacle

D.O: Where do you think you are going, coward?

S.F: Look, this house doesn't even belong to me. I wasn't,

D.O faintly strangles him with his metallic arm

D.O: Continue.

S.F: I mean, I am not the buyer.

D.O: What do you mean, Fortuna? Your name is passed on the contract and you built a bank on my research facility.

S.F: Do you even know who are you talking to, lunatic?!

D.O: Repeat again, low scum.

S.F: My full name is Vincente Fortunato – you ignoramus!

S.F: Once I was the Kingpin – and that happened when your mother still gave you cash in your hands

D.O chuckles

D.O: The famous mob. How could I not see? The "Fortunato" was the hint.

D.O: Well, if you're not the original buyer. Then, who was?

S.F: The original buyer is none other than

In the next scene S.M breaks in through a window

D.O: Spider-Man?

S.M: Time's up, Doc Ock.

D.O: How rude of you, Spider-Man, to interrupt a conversation between two gentlemen.

D.O attacks S.M with his up-right metallic arm

S.M avoids it by right-sliding

S.M: Please, it's not me who's kidnapping kids to prove a point.

D.O attacks S.M with his all four metallic arms

D.O: Silence.

S.M: You missed, Otto. I guess that makes you a fine stormtrooper.

D.O: Curse you and your childish analogies!

S.M: Curse me? I thought you didn't believe in religion.

S.M web-shoots him in the face and runs on his metallic arms

D.O rips the webbing off his black eye glasses and S.M punches him in the face and leaves him knocked out

S.M approaches B.C and checks her

S.M: Hey, cat. Are you alright?

B.C slowly opens her eyes

B.C: I guess so.

B.C: What about the crazy doctor?

S.M: Don't worry, cat. He took his medicine. He's sleeping right now.

B.C chuckles

S.M: What?

B.C: You know what's so funny about your jokes?

S.M: Illuminate a humble spider.[S.M gets his palms close to each other]

B.C: That they are literal.

S.M: Well, you know, I always,

S.F cuts them

S.F: Excuse my interruption. But can you tell me what happened to Angelo Fortunato?

S.M: Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Your son is safe, mister Fortunato. He'll be back in no time!

S.M looks at D.O

S.M: [This time I gotta make sure these guys don't break out ever again.]

S.M: Hey, cat. How's S.H.I.E.L.D. doing with prisoners? Still plenty of room for guys like dr. Crazy in here?

B.C: Sure.

S.M: Well, see you later, mister Fortunato.

Both B.C and S.M are teleported back on the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier

In the next scene – S.F attaches a futuristic leash on D.O's neck

S.F slaps his face

S.F: Wake up, moron. Wake up.

D.O re-gains his consciousness only to see himself with a leash on his neck

D.O: What is this?

S.F: Listen to me, haircut. From now on you're property of the Fortunatos.

D.O strangles S.F with his bare arms

S.F: Hh-hh-hh-hh

D.O experiences an intense electroshock surging through his body with powerful pulses!

D.O: What did you do to me?

S.F: I tell you what happens here, genius. This neat leash is directly connected to my nervous system. If something happens to me – you're gonna feel some pain. And if I die – I guess,

S.F chuckles

S.F: you're gonna be "shocked" to death.

S.F: You could say: it's a "deadly" pun.

S.F: So, let's be clear on this. From now on you're my own super bodyguard.

D.O: What do you want me to do?

S.F: Rebuild my old criminal empire!

In the next scene S.M shows signs of distress

B.C: What's the matter, Spidey?

S.M: One of my university colleagues is right here. You know – Angelo. Had to save him from Otto somehow.

S.M: And if he sees me now as "Peter Parker", I risk putting him in great danger.

B.C: You're lucky this time – because S.H.I.E.L.D. have in their possession some devices that can alter or erase people's memories.

S.M: Well, I usually don't agree with such methods. But if it's for his own good – then let's do it.

In the next scene A.F finds himself in a dark room next to a strange laser device

A.F: So what are we doing here more exactly?

S.M: Sorry, pal. We gotta erase your memories.

A.F: Why? I won't tell anyone – I promise.

S.M sighs

S.M: It's not you, kid. It's just that there are people outside who are willing to dig into your brain if that means to them to beat the good guys.

A.F sighs

A.F: Well, it's true, then. I am an angel of misfortune.

S.M: No – don't you ever say that about you. You hear me. You're okay. Some people in the world are a little bit crazy.

S.M shakes hands with A.F

S.M: Relax. After this is over – you're gonna wake up in your room – unaware of what has happened.

S.M: Have a nice day.

A.F: You too, Spider-Man.

A white beam of light flashes in A.F's eyes

In the next scene M.J stands in bed with her husband in their own room

M.J: I guess it was hard for you to do that.

P.P: You've got no idea.

M.J: Are you gonna tell him, though?

P.P: At the right moment – of course.

M.J: And when is that?

P.P: Let's hope soon enough.

In the next scene Angelo opens his eyes as he hears a metallic sound in the house

A.F: What was that?!

A.F goes downstairs and finds a secret door by randomly touching a red book on a bookshelf

A.F: In the name of,

A.F hears the voices of two men and hides in the wardrobe next to him

D.O: So – what is your plan on reigniting the spark of your former chaotic empire, mister Fortunato?

S.F: Two words: Tomorrow and 'Greenlight'.

D.O: So – experimenting. I am already starting to like it.

S.F: The outcome will be even more sweet, doctor Otto Octavius.

A.F covers his mouth with his right palm

A.F: (Oh, god. That can't be true.)

CLOSING CREDITS ROLL OUT


End file.
